Tramp
Milo "Tramp", A.K.A. Butch, is the deturagonist from Disney's 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp and the tritagonist in the sequel. He was voiced by the late Larry Roberts in his debut, and later was voiced by Jeff Bennett in the sequel, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. He is voiced by Justin Theroux in the 2019 film. Background Development In early versions of the script, Tramp was called Homer and although he was first conceived as Lady's suitor, competing with an early incantation of Boris for her affections, he ended up as her ex-dog pound mate in the final 1943 storyboard pitch. A few years after that version was scrapped, Walt read a story called "Happy Dan the Cynical Dog" in Cosmopolitan Magazine and decided that such a character as him was just was was needed to enhance the film. Although Walt wanted his new character to be called Tramp, the animators feared that audiences would take offense in such a name, due to the word's sexual connotations ("the lady is a tramp".) So, they first called him Rags, then Bozo, before Walt insisted that Tramp would be fine. Design Tramp is a medium sized, scruffy looking dog. He is mostly dark gray with lighter gray muzzle and stomach. After he is taken in by Jim Dear and Darling, he wears a red collar with a diamond shaped license. Personality In the first film, Tramp is a very laid-back character and he's more like a kid. He prefers to live in the family and home. It's implied that he's flirtatious, given his history of having had a multitude of girlfriends. He's known for his street smarts, able to both avoid dog catchers and deal with junkyard dogs. He dreams to live in a family and home that he won't get captured by dogcatchers. In the sequel, after he and Lady have married and now have a litter of puppies, Tramp's grown accustomed to being a house pet, but still retains his street smarts. He is also portrayed as being a loving yet firm father to his son, Scamp, and his three daughters, Annette, Collette and Danielle. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp Tramp is introduced as a friendly stray mutt who dreams to live in a family and home. He overhears Jock and Trusty attempting to explain what a baby is to Lady. Tramp gives his opinion on the matter, which is somewhat negative. Annoyed with Tramp, Jock and Trusty order him out of the yard. Later on, Tramp rescues Lady, whom he calls "Pidge" from a pack of alley dogs. Lady reveals that she has been muzzled, and so Tramp attempts to help her take it off. He takes her to the local zoo, when he is able to manipulate a beaver into removing the device, by claiming it will help the beaver haul logs. That night, Tramp takes Lady out for a night on the town. he reveals that he goes to different houses each for scraps, and that he has a different name at every one of them. That night, he takes Lady to a small Italian restaurant, where they are served spaghetti and meatballs by the owner, Tony. Tramp takes Lady home, but on the way back, she is picked up by the dogcatcher. After he finds Lady, who has been released from the pound, he attempts to apologize. However, an angered Lady confronts him on rumors she heard at the pound regarding Tramp's multiple past girlfriends. She orders him to leave, which Tramp was very sad that he'll never be a house dog. However, he soon hears Lady barking furiously and rushes back. Lady reveals that a rat has gotten into the baby's room, and so Tramp rushes to stop it. He is able to successfully kill the rat, but is found by Aunt Sarah. She calls the dogcatcher to take him to the pound. However, Tramp is released due to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, who had overheard the humans talking after they discovered that rat that Tramp had killed. The next Christmas, it's revealed that Tramp has been made a member of the family by Jim Dear and Darling. He has become the father of four puppies: three girls that look identical Lady and a son that looks identical to him. Tramp was happy for being a house dog instead of being a stray. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure The second film shows that Tramp's relationship with his son, Scamp has become somewhat strained due to Scamp's desire to be a "wild dog." One day, Scamp makes a mess in the living room and is chained outside. Even though, Tramp makes an accident to him since he can't stop acting wild on the street. Tramp comes to talk to Scamp, but Scamp mad at him and Tramp goes inside that he won't go back with Scamp's mad face. Later on, Scamp runs away from home and Tramp blames himself for his son leaving home because he was too harsh with him. He believe it was Scamp's plan for not being a family and he has to ignore Scamp's angry manners. After Scamp joins a dog pack known as the "Junkyard Dogs," Scamp learns of his father's infamous reputation. Unknown to Scamp, the pack's leader, Buster, was once Tramp's protege, and now seeks revenge on Tramp. Buster later learns that Scamp is his son. When Scamp is asked by Buster to steal a chicken from his family's picnic, Tramp soon arrives and talk softly to him and ignore Scamp's anger. He asks Scamp to come home, but Scamp confronts him who he was as a stray and he hates him. Tramp feels sad and brokenhearted that Scamp does not want to be a house dog. However, later that night, a young stray (Angel) arrives and tells him and Lady that Scamp is in trouble. He and Angel race to the dog pound and Tramp saves Scamp from getting killed by a vicious bull mastiff named Reggie. Later, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away from home, and Tramp then apologizes to him for being too hard on him. He was thinking that he and Scamp can go to the river to howl, because he promise he won't make Scamp mad. Afterwards, the dogs reconcile and head home after Scamp retrieves his collar from Buster back at the junkyard. In the end, the family adopts Angel as a member of the family and Tramp was happy that Scamp became a house dog instead of being a stray after all. Cameos in other media In ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Tramp along with Lady makes a cameo during the Twilight Bark scene. Tramp and Lady make cameo appearances at the end This is Your Life, Donald Duck. Lady and Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse, usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Goofy" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Tramp and Lady make a cameo in the forms of silhouettes at the end of The Lion King 1½. Tramp makes a cameo appearance along with Lady in the Mickey Mouse episode "Third Wheel". Disney Parks Tramp makes no live appearances at the park whatsoever but being one of Disney's most iconic characters, his likeness can be found in several spots. At Disney's Pop Century Resort in Walt Disney World, a section of the resort is dedicated to Tramp and Lady with an enormous statue of them as well. At the Magic Kingdom, Tramp and other characters from the film are prominently featured at Tony's Town Square Restaurant. In the spring, Epcot's Flower and Garden Festival feature Lady and the Tramp topiaries. Fantasmic! Like so many animated Disney stars, Tramp can be seen in Disney's Hollywood Studios' version during the floating bubble montage. World of Color Tramp was seen enjoying spaghetti with Lady during the So Close scene at Disney California Adventure. Trivia *Tramp shares a similarity to Pongo from 101 Dalmatians. They are both protective of their children but balance a fun attitude with them. *Tramp, and Scamp have a similar relationship to Goofy, and Max from A Goofy Movie, as both have arguments until in the end, and they forgave each other. *Tramp has a name from every family/place he visits, such as Tony calling him Butch. *In the early script versions, Tramp was first called Homer, then Rags to Bozo. Although, he never gives himself a proper name. *Tramp had girlfriends named: Lu Lu, Trixie, Fifi, Rosita, and Ruby. *In the second film, Tramp and Buster were once junkyard dogs and best friends until then he fell in love with Lady causing Buster to have a hatred for families. *In the sequel, Jeff Bennett did four roles of the characters: Tramp, Jock, Trusty, and the Dogcatcher. *Tramp's character animator was Milt Kahl. *Tramp's growls are the same sounds used in the film, Old Yeller. Gallery Tony'satDay.jpg Zoo.jpg Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg 349181 1262112130728 full.jpg Tumblr njxmqbBmO31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1000px-Tony'sRestaurant.jpg Disneydaze.jpg Ladyandthetramp643.jpg 81.jpg Welcome Homel.jpg LADY2 0257.jpg LADY2 0344.jpg LADY2 0421.jpg|Tramp lying next to Lady LADY2 0399.jpg|Tramp depressed LADY2 0396.jpg|Tramp looking at Lady LADY2 0392.jpg|Tramp standing beside lady while speaking to her LADY2 0379.jpg|Tramp looking at scamp LADY2 0378.jpg|Tramp looking at scamp through the window LADY2 0377.jpg|Tramp looking out the window LADY2 0376.jpg|Tramp looking out the window 344889 1261403064420 full.jpg ImagesCAHDY1HF.jpg 15654.jpg 6166205 sa.jpg Lk.jpg TLATT2.jpg Tramp Plush.jpg Comic017.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Characters with mate Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Male Canines Category:Animals Category:Lady And The Tramp Category:Heroes